


Just A Little Push!!

by Kokicni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, OOC, Out of Character, Please Forgive me, domestic life, first time writing these two, future sister-in-laws bond, komaru lives with them, platonic komaru/kirigiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Komaru can’t help but be utterly baffled by the fact these two are living together and are still not dating. What ever will it take to get these two to finally get together?





	Just A Little Push!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I reaaaally love naegiri and I’ve never written for them before which makes me suuuper sad!! I want to better writing their characters, so here’s this sappy lil thing! I tossed this idea around in my head for probably about a whole 24 hrs before even deciding to actually do something with it. I like the idea, I just hope the execution (haha...) of it was well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru follows Kirigiri into the kitchen, hoping to get some answers on her status with Makoto, or at least find a way she can help these two face what is right before their faces. 
> 
> Because let’s face it. They’re so obviously into each other, it’s painful.

⠀⠀Kirigiri stands in the kitchen, long lavender hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back like a fantastical waterfall. She seems distant— so far, yet so close. Her eyes wander along the horizon line, peering out the slitted blinds of the kitchen window. It’s only 5 in the morning, a good time to be awake already, but the scene before her feels... Surreal. Komaru Naegi is not used to waking up to the sight of Miss Kirigiri Kyoko in such a domestic moment. Kirigiri seems almost unaware of Komaru’s presence at the doorframe of the kitchen, but then again, with her, she could never read anything.

⠀⠀Kirigiri’s fingers, although covered by gloves, seemed to wrap delicately around a pale-grey mug Komaru vaguely remembers buying for her a few years back as a thank-you gift for helping Fukawa come out of her shell a little more— Albeit very little. But nevertheless, Kirigiri _did_ encourage a growth within Fukawa’s interaction with Komaru, in the end. It did do some good after all, because next month Komaru would be moving into a little apartment with Fukawa! It was a nice thought to think about as Komaru scanned over the figure in her kitchen.  
⠀To say Kirigiri and her were distant is an understatement. They live in the same house, and yet... It felt like they knew very little about each other and very rarely seemed to acknowledge each other’s existence. So to see use of the mug, it was... An impression on how Komaru views Kirigiri, to say the least.

⠀Komaru’s running thoughts calm to a halt when she was yanked back to reality by what felt like such an intimidating and sharp stare. Komaru, in a state of panic, quickly tossed an awkward smile.

“Ah, Kirigiri..! Good—“

“You’re up early.” 

...Huh?

“Huh?”

⠀Kirigiri blinked. Ah, she dare not repeat herself. “Uhh...” Shoot. “I couldn’t sleep...?” Komaru winced at the half-lie, cringing at her her failing position in this conversation— A conversation which had _just_ started, and was bound to end as soon as it began. Truth was, she’d woken up to the sound of Kirigiri and Makoto talking earlier. It wasn’t eavesdropping, Kirigiri just happened to knock on Makoto’s door loud enough to hear, that it sparked Komaru’s curiousity when she was let in and she heard the door shut behind her. Because, truth was, Komaru was not quite sure how much she believed this whole “We aren’t dating” situation going on between her brother and Kirigiri. For pete’s sake, they lived together!— Albiet, with Makoto’s sister, but still...! After overhearing about the dinner reservations the two had for that night, Komaru truly was not convinced. She’d _planned_ to confront Makoto, but after numerous attempts to interview her brother about his relationship status, she always got the same response. “We’re just friends.” That couldn’t be it though, right? It was so obvious they weren’t!

⠀⠀Now, Komaru knew her place and she knew there was a time and place for everything, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, her brother was trying to lie to her to keep her from teasing him all the time? She knew it wasn’t her business, and she knew it wasn’t important, but she truly couldn’t help herself. She wouldn’t know what she would do if she lived with someone and they were both so obviously into each other and were still “just friends!” Or maybe he was right, and they _were_ just friends. Even then, they’re so obviously into each other, it’s painful to watch even _knowing_ the two only consider each other simply one another’s “friend.” Maybe they needed encouragement- like a push of some sort. Maybe they were hoping to get approval. Komaru wasn’t sure, but she _was_ sure that she was fed up with the dancing around the topic. 

If she wanted a blunt answer, confronting Kirigiri, herself, seemed like her best choice. 

—But at the moment, Komaru seems to regret the idea ever formulating in her head.

⠀⠀Komaru was almost convinced Kirigiri was trying to read her mind, or maybe that she had upset the other, but that was before Kirigiri gave a gentle nod. “I see. Good morning, then...” Bringing the mug up to her lips, Kirigiri took a long sip as her eyes slipped back to the window. It was a brief moment in time, but Komaru felt... Relaxed. For the first time in probably forever, only now had Komaru let herself relax around Kirigiri. Her shoulders slumped and an inaudible sigh separated her lips as she regathered her thoughts and plotted how to approach the situation without causing any damage. 

This might be a little harder than she thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for this being so short and Komaru-centric!! I promise I’ll get to the naegiri fluff eventually heehee. Komaru just wants these two to be happy!! D: (and not so oblivious!!) ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sorry lol I don't feel like finishing this.


End file.
